


hamartia

by fishydwarrows



Series: redamancy: noun; the purity of love’s nature [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Person, Angst, lootttts of angst, my poor gondorian son, non-linear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hamartia : the character flaw or error of a tragic hero that leads to his downfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	hamartia

**Author's Note:**

> hamartia : the character flaw or error of a tragic hero that leads to his downfall

The arrows come in droves. Faster. Faster. He looks back at the hobbits, so small. He feels the guilt in his chest. He must defend them.

 

-

 

The ring gleams on it’s chain. Boromir feels the burden of his people. They die whilst he does nothing. 

  
  


He lunges for the jewelry.

 

-

 

The first arrow hits his back. He grunts. And continues to fight.

 

-

 

He sits at the counsel, surrounded by Races he has never seen, people he has never known. He thinks of Faramir. He thinks of home. 

 

-

 

He drops the shards of Narsil. It cuts his hand. He wonders if that is a sign of something.

 

He leaves the shard on the ground.

 

-

 

The second arrow hits his chest with a thump. He can feel it in his breast. 

 

He does not stop fighting.

 

-

 

He watches Gandalf fall into the black depths of Moria. They will not make it if they stay here.

 

He grabs Frodo and runs far.

 

-

 

He clutches the hobbits close. The snow bites at his ears. They will not survive if they continue.

 

-

 

The third arrow strikes. His breathing starts to slow. He doesn’t stop.

 

-

 

He rushes forward in a blind rage.  _ The Ring belongs to Minas Tirith! It belongs to his people!  _ Boromir grabs at nothing and lets out a howl. His knees crush the dry leaves.

 

-

 

He looks into Galadriel’s eyes and knows she can see his fear. He tries to match her gaze. He looks away.

 

-

 

When he reaches into the snow his hands become cold. But the Ring is warm. He only hesitates a second before giving it back. 

 

-

 

He looks into the sky and realizes what he’s done.  _ Frodo!  _ He cries out.  _ Come back! _ He sinks to his knees and regrets.

 

-

 

His vision blurs.

 

-

 

Aragorn clasps his hand, but already the warmth is fading. He tries to tell him everything.

 

-

 

He feels the arrows in his skin and thinks about home.

 

-

 

The Uruk-hai ignore him.

 

-

He stares blankly at the ground. He can hear the hobbits screaming.

 

-

 

_ My Brother. _

 

-

 

He rushes forward, his sword is raised. The hobbits must be defended.

 

-

 

_ My Captain. _

 

-

 

The Horn shakes the very ground he stands upon. Help  _ will _ come.

 

-

 

The sun shines and the leaves rustle.

 

-

 

_ My King. _

 

-

 

Boromir is content.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @fishfingersandscarves


End file.
